Forced Love
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: "Typical. My mother leaves for just three days and already sends me bodyguards." her voice was amused with just a little bit of mockery hinted at the two official ninja to sting just a smidgeon. Then in true Shikamaru fashion let out the one word that described this whole mess, "Troublesome." Naruto for once merely nodded his head in silent agreement still staring at girl.


Forced Love

Naruto x Inuyasha Crossover

Chapter 1: The Change

Pairings: Naruto x Kagome x Shikamaru

Summary: - Despite its power the Higurashi clan was never as well known as the Uchiha or the Hyuuga though, two clan leaders realized the importance of having an alliance with the last heiress of their family.

Chapter Excerpt: "Typical. My mother leaves for just three days and already sends me bodyguards." her voice was amused with just a little bit of mockery hinted at the two official ninja to sting just a smidgeon. Then in true Shikamaru fashion let out the one word that described this whole mess, "Troublesome." Naruto for once merely nodded his head in silent agreement still staring at the unknown girl that was sure to be their new client.

Rated : M+

AN: So after a lot of requests I cleaned up this story a little bit no t to the best of my abilities mind you and decided that it was by far time to post this story back up. So enjoy:)

…

"You've got to be kidding me?" started Kagome staring at her mother in absolute shock.

"No I'm not. We're moving back to Konohagakure. We leave in exactly two weeks." said Higurashi Ai the now former owner of Torajikku Shrine.

"But mom." started Kagome again anger overtaking her words, "What about the well, the shrine? We can't just leave like this."

"Money is starting to get a little tight around here Kagome. Since your grandfather's passing we can't afford to stay here any more. He was the only reason that we moved here anyway. Besides don't you miss your father at least a little bit?" she questioned her only daughter, blatantly ignoring the glare her daughter passed her in response.

"No, not at all. He didn't bother showing much interest on his part why the hell should I?" said Kagome pouting as she sat down across from her mother.

"Is the sarcasm really necessary?" asked Ai glaring at her young daughter.

"Despite the fact I'm being dead serious, it does help me sleep better at night." noticing her mother's glare intensify she sighed loudly and said, "Fine I'll be in my room packing, but just to let you know. I'm not happy about this."

"Don't worry. You'll get over yourself when we return to Konoha." shouted back Ai making sure Souta too, was packed.

"Doubt it." was the only response she heard as she entered her son's room.

…

Sarutobi Asuma did not know what it was. But he knew it couldn't be good. He had not had a chill like that be thrown down his spine since he and his wife parted ways. Taking their four year daughter and year old son with her.

Whatever it was though could be thought upon later he had a team to lead home. Asuma didn't realize but his thinking must have taken longer than he expected because his students started slowing down from the sides and ahead of him.

(Ahead: Chouji Ino. Side: Shikamaru.)

"Ah, Asuma-san, there you are!" exclaimed Kotetsu as Asuma and his team came to a halt in front of the two guards

"Yeah what's up?" answered back Asuma gruffly

"Tsunade-sama said that you should head to the Tower as soon as possible. She said it's up to you if you want to bring your team along or not. But before you do I think we should let you know it concerns this summon that came into the village three days ago. It was a panther. A purple panther by the name of Chiyo. And a black one named-"

"Kyoko." Asuma finished. Then turned back to his three students, "You guys should go on home. Let your families know that you're back. ," he continued noticing the looks Ino and Chouji gave him, "I'll meet you at the BBQ place later." Then he disappeared in smoke and leaves before any of his students could stop him.

"I wonder what that was about?" Ino questioned/mumbled to her teammates then turned to the two guards, "Do you two know anything?" she asked

Kotetsu shook his head, while Izumo nodded yes, piquing the young groups' curiousity.

"The panther summons belong to Higurashi Ai, Asuma-san's-" At this point Kotetsu placed his hand over Izumo's mouth silencing his chatter into incoherent mumbles.

"You idiot! You know how Asuma gets when someone mentions her. Besides it's not our place to say, it's between Asuma-san and Ai-chan, not us."

"Fine if you don't want to answer that question. Then how about this one. I've never heard of any Higurashi before. Who are they?"

Kotetsu and Izumo both stopped fighting, blinked, turned to look at Ino, blinked again before both busted out in laughter. Earning a "Troublesome." from Shikamaru

"You've heard of them before, Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

"Yeah and so has every other ninja that paid at least some attention to the history lessons at the academy." at their blank stares he sighed before continuing "The Higurashi Clan of Konoha were very powerful mostly in the line of medical prowess However every few generations maybe one or two would be gifted with not only chakra but holy powers as well. The most powerful and ancient would be Lady Midoriko, a daughter of two medics who started the Higurashi line. Most however, were wiped out fifteen years ago in the Kyuubi attack. Those who survived left the village vowing to never return again. Which brings me to my question, why is a Higurashi returning to Konoha?" finished Shikamaru

"We're not allowed to say actually." spoke up Izumo "Lady Tsunade forbid it. Not really our place, you know?"

"So what makes Asuma-sensei so special?" asked Chouji speaking for the first time.

"Oh believe us when we say: You'll find out."

…

"Tsunade-sama. I came here as soon as Kotetsu told me." said Asuma busting through the doors…without knocking… and interrupting a conversation between the Sanin and two panthers… oh yeah you could just picture how the tick mark above Tsunade's eyebrow grew.

"Kyoko, Chiyo." said Asuma nodding to the panthers who nodded back.

"Good to see you Asuma-san." purred Chiyo,

"Yes, as I was saying before to Tsunade here, Asuma." spoke Kyoko the more calm of the two, "Ai-sama and her cub, Souta, shall be arriving either by tomorrow night or the next morning depending on how fast Ai gets annoyed with her _surroundings_."

"Souta?" questioned Asuma missing the part of cub, "Hai Souta, you and Ai-sama's second child, and first son. Don't worry he has your eyes and build Asuma." spoke Chiyo

"But what about Kagome?" Asuma asked finally voicing his fears of not seeing one of his children.

"Yes well if you would shut up and stop interrupting me you would find out." spoke Kyoko, "Kagome-chan shall be arriving the day of the Hina Matsuri (Doll Festival). She wished to postpone the trip for as long as possible. She has really fallen for that shrine." Kyoko finished.

"So why are they returning? Why now?" asked Tsunade

Kyoko and Chiyo just turned to look at Asuma curiously.

Chiyo spoke first, "You didn't tell anyone?"

"It was something concerning the Nara, Namikaze, and Sarutobi clans." muttered Asuma in defense.

"But still didn't you or Nara say anything. And I know for a fact that neither of you could keep this big secret-" started Chiyo

"Which is exactly why we needed it kept just between the clans. Besides now that Minato is dead, the Namikaze line is too."

Tsunade's eyes widened like before a light dusted her cheeks, before she cleared her throat nervously, "The line isn't as dead as you might think."

"Tsunade-sama, do you know something about the Namikaze line that is being kept from their clan allies. Something that could concern my daughter?" asked Asuma in a very tight voice.

"Oh come on it's pretty obvious isn't it? I mean I had been away from the village for forty-five years before that boy brought me back, and I knew right away whose son he was. The resemblance is uncanny." she finished mumbling to herself.

"Naruto? Naruto is the Fourth's legacy?"

"And Uzumaki Kushina the Bloody Rain from Whirlpool, is his mother. His parents eloped and Kushina found out she was pregnant three days later." she answered sadly looking out the window, nodding her head in remembrance.

"Then I request that after the festival when my daughter has arrived you summon myself, Ai, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and his parents."

"What about your son?" asked Tsunade

"While I love my son very much, I've never even met him. Besides I imagine this arrangement wouldn't sit well for him."

"What kind of arrangement? " asked Tsunade her gaze turning to meet Asuma's own curiously.

"Marriage." said Asuma before disappearing to the barbeque joint, if anyone would be able to take his mind off of this new turn of events it would be his team.

…

"Why do you insist on following me?" asked Asuma turning to look at the black panther.

"Your daughter, is very bitter towards not only you but Ai-sama as well." at this point Asuma merely rose his eyebrow in shock waiting for the panther to continue.

"She feels betrayed by both you and her mother. It has been a long time since she's seen you. That is all I wished to tell you. Chiyo and myself shall be leaving now. We shall see you in two days, Asuma-san."

"Wait. I have something I want you to give to my daughter. And this is in no way, a bribe or anything else she could think of like that. I bought it for her when she was born. I wanted her to wear it when she turned fourteen but when Ai left. I never got the chance to give it to her. It's connected by her chakra so the size changes to her form."

"I shall travel with her and give the kimono to her. That is what you are speaking of is it not?"

"Yeah."

"And you also want me to convince her to wear this kimono preferably for the Hina Matsuri."

"No."

At the panther's questioning gaze Asuma continued, "Knowing she accepted it will be enough for me."

"I hope you are prepared to be disappointed then."

"I'm praying to be pleasantly surprised actually." replied Asuma before continuing back towards his apartment, never looking back to see if Kyoko was following towards his apartment.

Luckily for him, he wasn't.

…

"Why couldn't onee-chan come with us Kaa-sama?" asked Souta as they neared the gates to the old village.

"Kagome-chan needs more time letting go of her past than we do." spoke Ai softly, her gaze never leaving the surrounding forest.

"Do you think she'll really follow us?" asked Souta after a moments' pause.

"Hai…Kagome might not show it but she still loves her father very much."

"What does father look like?" asked the now 11 year old boy trying to change the subject from his older sister.

"Well believe it or not just like you …" Ai allowed herself to smile softly as she saw her youngest child's eyes light up in joy.

…

"Why don't you admit that you miss your father?" questioned Kyoko to the young woman that is his mistress's daughter.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" countered Kagome quietly, her eyes raking over the kimono as she did so.

"Your father doesn't even care if you wear it or not accepting it would be enough." replied the calm panther.

"Yeah well, at least attempting to get us to stay in Konoha, would have been enough but that didn't exactly happen, did it?" retorted Kagome harshly.

"You know, for a very bright ninja you are a very dense woman." said Kyoko knowingly.

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion, feeling very much insulted.

"What makes you think he didn't?"

"Because when he came back we were already gone!" an explosion setting off as her chakra flared sooner than she anticipated.

Kagome stood there with her back towards the panther, ash and smoke blocking their sight within the shrine grounds.

"Very well Kagome-chan, but before I leave you to continue dressing. I wish for you to know holding a grudge does not suit you."

…

Kagome stood there for what seemed like hours which in reality was merely a few minutes.

Who the hell was she kidding. Kyoko is right, the damn cat is always right much to Kagome's chagrin.

So with a new attitude in mind, Kagome finally turned and made her way towards the kimono her father sent with Kyoko.

After all she was a very smart ninja. Holding a grudge from the past wasn't very intelligent. Not forgiving them right away was. It would happen but not for a while.

Until then she'd better pray that this kimono would fit her.

…

"Ai-sama." spoke Chiyo meeting Ai and Souta on the ship that would take them to the pass which reaches Konoha.

"Chiyo, did you and Kyoko speak to the Hokage?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama was more than a little shocked that we returned in the Higurashi name."

"Tsunade-sama? I heard that Sarutobi-sama had passed but I thought she wanted nothing more to do with Konoha."

"With all due respect Ai-sama. The village thinks the same about your clan."

"Hm. I suppose you're right." she mumbled looking into the waters below that guided the ship.

"He looks well Ai-sama." said Chiyo walking off to find Souta.

"Hm?"

"For what it's worth, Asuma appears to have missed you as well."

And with that Chiyo walked off leaving Ai alone with her thoughts. When they would first see land in the next ten minutes a smile lit up her face.

…

"Uzumaki Naruto, reporting for duty, Baa-chan." saluted Naruto flying into the Hokage's office through the window.

"Kakashi has got to stop taking you to those old war movies." mumbled Tsunade to herself before straightening and facing Naruto.

"Well you're actually early for once so have a seat while we wait for Shikamaru, huh?" stated Tsunade as Naruto took a seat and began fidgeting.

"Hey Baa-chan…" started Naruto

Silence.

"Baa-chan."

Nothing.

"Baaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" whined Naruto as he finally noticed the tick mark above her eye.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" yelled Tsunade

"When's he gonna get here?"

"How the hell should I know, gaki?" asked Tsunade annoyed.

"Cause you're the one who summoned him duh?"

"Are you a glutton for pain?" questioned Tsunade

"The hell does that mean?" asked Naruto back

"Um Tsunade-sama?" started a new voice

"What!" yelled a very annoyed Hokage

"Um am I late?" questioned Shikamaru entering the room carefully not to entice the wrath of the Hokage more than what his blond friend has done.

"Oh Shikamaru, no you're right on time. Naruto here just decided to be early. Something he should never do again." spoke Tsunade sending a glare towards her 'favorite' ninja.

"So what's up?" asked Naruto seriousness taking over his form.

"You can come in now!" shouted Tsunade as Higurashi Ai and Souta entered the room.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." spoke Ai, recognizing Shikamaru and Naruto immediately, both carbon copies of their fathers.

"Shikamaru. Naruto. This is Higurashi Ai. And her son Higurashi Souta. Ai, Souta. These are Uzumaki Naruto, and Nara Shikamaru." introduced Tsunade Naruto and Shikamaru bowing when necessary.

"Uzumaki?" asked Ai barely above a whisper raising a questioning eyebrow in Tsunade's direction.

"Ai's daughter has yet to leave her father's shrine. And Ai here feels that despite her daughter's stubbornness, it would be in her best interests to have body guards for her trip until the end of her stay in Konoha." said Tsunade directly ignoring Ai's look.

"So this mission is Ranked: A. You two up for it?" asked Tsunade.

"Tch. Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru

"When do we leave?" asked Naruto causing the two women to smile evilly.

"Now." said Ai before disappearing and reappearing in the middle of the two men. Both of her hands passing through their heads.

Before Shikamaru or Naruto had time to protest the two's vision completely blurred before clearing only instead of being in the Hokage's office where they were five seconds before they now stood on shrine grounds.

Before they could discover anymore about their surroundings a low growl emitted from behind them. The next thing Shikamaru knew was Naruto had pulled out his katana, and Shikamaru was on his back.

"Kyoko, back off." commanded a feminine voice and much to the surprise of Naruto and Shikamaru, it did.

The panther that Shikamaru now recognized was one in the same with one of the panthers that had entered Konoha, three days ago.

Shikamaru looked upward now as Naruto helped him to his feet and not that he would admit it but when his eyes fell upon her he almost fell again. She was very pretty, wearing an all black bra with a mesh undershirt and training shorts. She wore typical ninja shoes and had mesh much like the ones covering her stomach over right leg and her left arm. Two swords were strapped to her waist.

She was looking at both him and Naruto expectantly. Yet when neither of them opened their mouths at her silent question she spoke first.

"Typical. My mother leaves for just three days and already sends me bodyguards." her voice was amused with just a little bit of mockery hinted at the two official ninja to sting just a smidgeon.

Then in true Shikamaru fashion let out the one word that described this whole mess,

"Troublesome." Naruto for once merely nodded his head in silent agreement still staring at the unknown girl that was sure to be their new client.

…

Forced Love

Chapter 1: The Change

Dark Lunar Love


End file.
